


hurricane

by actualcactus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: And anxiety, HAPPY ENDING!!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i love these boys so much, mostly depression, tw for mentions of mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: "Jared!""I said I'm-!" A beat. Then, softly, "... scared."





	hurricane

High school is a  _ bitch _ .

Jared had already gotten up to a rough start that morning, too. He had woken several times that night, resulting in him getting even _ less _ sleep than he usually did and his blaring alarm just  _ had _ to wake him up and remind him that it’s  not the weekend. So, Jared rolled out of bed exhausted and started following his normal get ready for school routine on autopilot. Go to the bathroom, get dressed, go brush his teeth, locate and put on shoes, go take-

“Hey, Mom did you go to the pharmacy yesterday? Like I asked you to?”

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry it totally blanked on me! I forgot I’ll try and remember when I get out of work today though. Sorry honey!”

Or _don’t_ go take medication. It was fine. Everything would be  _ just splendid _ . He’d just… ignore the burning stares and intrusive thoughts. Perfectly possible and realistic solution, obviously. Moving on. Grab the nearest fruit for breakfast, find homework and laptop, shove both these items into his backpack, go outside, get in the car- no keys. Jared sighed heavily and disposed of his backpack in the passenger seat and quickly ran back inside, grabbing his keys. Then he proceeded to, quite eventfully, drive to school.

Like vaguely mentioned before, the school day didn’t turn out to be much better. By a long shot. People seemed exceptionally loud and his head was like a storm about to break loose. He was yelled at by the teachers more often than usual (even in his programming class) and he just couldn’t seem to concentrate. He even ditched lunch in favor of finding an empty classroom and laying with his head down on a desk for a little while. Thank god he had thought to set an alarm, though, because he just happened to fall asleep and it woke him up five minutes before lunch ended. 

By the end of the day, Jared was ready to just go home and collapse into bed, only to wake up later around midnight or, if he was lucky, the next morning to his dreadful alarm clock. He really should have stayed home, to be honest.

This was probably also why he jumped at the light tap on his shoulder from where he had been standing at his locker, resolutely staring off into the metal abyss. Pulling himself out of his momentarily befuddled brain, he looked over and- right. Evan and Connor. They had all agreed to head over to head over to Evan’s house tonight and spend the night since Heidi has a particularly long shift, and this would  _ probably _ consist of cuddling together for a movie. Or staying up late talking and doing things idly. Jared would rather feed himself limb by limb to an emu.

“You still there? Kleinman? Yoo-hoo!” Came the sound of Connor’s teasing voice, eliciting an intelligent ‘huh?’ from him that made Evan snort fondly from his other side. Wait, when had they gotten to the parking lot? And, more specifically, when had they walked up to his car. “Maybe I should drive today,” Connor said, his tone joking, but nonetheless, he gently pushed Jared out of the way and climbed into the driver’s seat. And, lo and behold, Jared just wanted to cry right then and there because his boyfriends were the best and his head felt like a heavy raincloud about to burst. 

Jared pulled open the back door and gracefully fell into the backseat with a little sigh, to which Evan snorted and told him to sit up, close the door, and get buckled and then they were off. And Jared fell asleep, again, but he woke up as they pulled into Evan’s driveway per usual.

“We’re here.” Evan said, and Jared hummed something softly in response as he climbed out of the car. He entirely missed the concerned look that his boyfriends shared before they, too, got out of the car behind him. He was too focused on moving his legs and not falling asleep on the spot, thank you very much. Jared’s hand went down to his pocket in an attempt to find his keys (Evan had given him a spare awhile back) until Connor dangled them right in front of his face, saying something that Jared didn’t quite catch, before reaching around him and unlocking the door. The taller of the two gently pushed Jared inside and they were followed by Evan, rolling his eyes and pulling the door shut.

Jared stumbled a bit on the rug but it didn’t take him long to toe off his shoes before looking over toward Connor and Evan, who had their heads together and were whispering something that Jared couldn’t quite make out. The raincloud seemed to crackle with electricity, heavy with rain, and a frown slipped onto his features unknowingly, his gaze lingering on them for a few moments more before Evan looked up and over toward him and gently pushed Connor away. “Hey Jare,” Evan said, his voice a little softer than normal. “Movie night and Thai?”

They both knew that Thai was his favorite takeout food, but all that he could offer them was a shrug and a half-hearted, “sure.”

Evan and Connor exchanged a look again, but it didn’t last long until Connor wordlessly sent him a careful smile to order. Evan came toward him and grabbed his hand instead, giving him a look that was clearly asking his permission. Jared just squeezed Evan’s hand in response and soon enough he was being led into the living room. “What do you feel like watching?” He asked him, baby blue eyes turned toward Jared as they walked into the living room. 

Again, though, Jared found himself just shrugging his shoulders. “One of those nature documentaries that you like to watch all the time works.” He said. Usually, he would (not really) complain to Evan about how boring they were, but right now all he really wanted to do was sleep and the monotonous voice of the narrator and the nature sounds would provide good ambiance.

“O-okay.” Evan said, sounding a little reluctant, but Jared brushed it off and went to sit down on the couch, claiming his usually spot on the right side and sinking into the cushions. If Jared was going to be totally honest, he almost would have fallen asleep right there if it hadn’t’ been for two factors. The first is that his head has gone from a heavy raincloud to something more akin to a booming thunderstorm that wouldn’t shut up no matter how much he raised his voice to speak about the crack of thunder. The other being the physical form of Connor Murphy kicking at his feet. 

“Hey, earth-to-Kleinman, scoot.”

Jared blinked, eyes landing on Connor from where he stood in front of him, and the first thoughts that ran through his mind was that he had fucked up. But when he looked over toward the other side of the couch he saw Evan, smiling over at him as he patted the cushion beside him, the spot that  _ he’d _ usually sit in.

The brunette blinked and suddenly realized that Evan had already gotten a documentary loaded up on the screen. It was paused on a picture of the top of a rainforest. And so Jared moved into the middle, Connor falling onto the couch heavily beside him and throwing an arm over his shoulders. Evan pressed play on the remote and then set it on the coffee table by their feet, leaning up against his side as the British narrator’s voice rang through the living room.

There were a few minutes of quiet between the three boys, but then Connor shifted and squeezed his shoulder and spoke. “Jared, what’s wrong?”

He felt Evan tense up beside him. “I’m fine.”

“ _ Jared. _ ”

“I’m  _ fine _ .” 

“Jared!”

“I said I’m-!” A beat. Then, softly, “... scared.”

‘You’re scared?” Evan asked him quietly from his other side. “Of what?”

His head was a hurricane. “My- my-  _ me _ fucking  _ me _ .” There were a few beats of silence and before he knew it his mouth was moving again. “My mom forgot to go to the pharmacy last night so I’ve been off my meds all day! I can't even if we have homework tonight! The only thing that I could think about was how I  _ wasn’t _ going to have a mental breakdown in the middle of class and-”

“Hey, Jared, it’s okay.” Evan interrupted him, his wide blue eyes gazing owlishly up at him, his hand gently resting on his forearm.

“Evan’s right, Jared. You’re here now. If your mom hasn’t gotten them by tomorrow then we can all take the day off, okay?” Connor said, leaning into his shoulder and running his fingers in circles against his side.

They stayed that way for awhile longer, no more words communicated, only moving once when Connor had to get up to get the Thai at the door but then they were back to the peaceful, understanding halo that was Evan’s old couch with the sounds of a nature documentary playing.

The storm was clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all go check out my Tumblr where someone requested this lovely lovely prompt @ literally-a-piece-of-garbage !


End file.
